Hiding and Sneaking!
The fourteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One Pokemon tries working up the nerve to ask out their love interest, while another tries figuring out if they even want to date theirs. Another is lonely over the loss of their close friends. During the hide-and-seek challenge, one camper barely manages to hide, another cheats the game, and a third suffers a fate no one enjoyed seeing. In the end, it comes down to two Pokemon with subpar performances, but the loser gets a happy surprise at the last moment. Plot Gengar and Zubat help a nervous Dragonite prepare to ask out the girl he likes, but Dragonite keeps postponing actually asking her due to nerves. Meanwhile, Oddish and Bellsprout console a glum Lileep, who is sad about Venonat's recent elimination because that took out her last close friend on the island. Oddish reminds Lileep that he and Bellsprout are her friends too and they'll be there for her, and Lileep is a bit cheered up. She wonders in the confessional if Oddish is into anyone, because even though she's not into him she admits he's a nice guy and not bad looking either. Mawile is also conflicted about the guy she likes (Wooper) and seeks advice from Clefairy. She says she does like him but she's used to being strong and independent and it goes against everything she believes in. When Clefairy asks Mawile if she's had any past relationships, Mawile says she had one with a Sableye, but she knocked his teeth out when she got angry. Clefairy says that it's okay because Wooper doesn't have teeth, but Mawile feels like she's missing the point. Dragonite finally decides to tell Lapras he likes her and ask her out as Gengar and Zubat encourage him. Just as Dragonite works up the courage to go to Lapras's cabin, Mew calls a challenge and Lapras opens the door. Lapras says hi and asks if he was going to come in but Dragonite loses his nerve and just says he was there to tell her they had a challenge. When she asks about the flowers he was holding, Dragonite awkwardly says Zubat wanted them as Zubat reluctantly plays along. Lapras leaves to go and get ready for the challenge; Gengar frowns and slaps Dragonite. Mew greets the campers and explains the challenge: it will be a game of hide-and-seek, and they will be hunted down by Mewtwo. The last ones found by Mewtwo win for their team. Mew tells the campers to go and they scatter. Bellsprout, Lileep, and Oddish all bury themselves underground, disguised as ordinary plants, Zubat hides in a cave, Gengar hides in a chimney, Weavile hides under a canoe and Rhydon hides under a larger boat nearby, and Charmeleon climbs a tree. Kadabra hides underneath a cardboard rock, which he had prepared since he peeked at Mew's challenge calendar ahead of time. Dragonite hides in the bathroom/confessional, Banette and Mismagius hide in a bush together, Scizor hides in a hollow tree, Swinub panics over not being able to find a spot, Cacturne hides underwater in a swamp by using a straw to breathe, Clefairy hides under the covers of her bed while Mawile actually hides underneath her bed, and Houndoom hides in a log of the woods. Gardevoir hides under the dock and Weavile notes that she could give away Gardevoir's hiding spot if she was found. Wooper and Kabutops hid underwater and Lapras tried to follow them, but Mewtwo blew the whistle too quickly and she wasn't able to get to the water on time. She tried covering her mistake by hiding behind a tree, but due to her large size Mewtwo saw her immediately anyway. Mewtwo begins searching around camp, finding Mawile and Clefairy first. Wooper sees this but dives back underwater before Mewtwo can spot him, and he begins talking with Kabutops. As they talk, Kabutops notices a fish hook in Wooper's head, and Mewtwo tries reeling Wooper in. Wooper bites onto Kabutops in an effort to free himself, but it doesn't work and Wooper and Kabutops are both pulled above water and discovered. Gardevoir giggles under the dock when she sees this, but Mewtwo hears her and this gives her spot away. Mewtwo hears a sigh from the confessional and asks who's in there. When no one answers, he picks up the outhouse with telekinesis and begins carrying it towards the mountain. He stops by the cave and finds Zubat before continuing to the summit, telling Zubat to come with him. He puts down the outhouse and gives it a huge push down the mountainside. Dragonite's screams are heard and he emerges at the bottom of the mountain, battered and bruised and covered in waste. Everyone is astonished and disgusted about what happened to Dragonite, and Mew instructs him to sit in the lake to clean himself off and also because he stinks standing near everyone. Rhydon laughs about it in the confessional until he finds out that there's still waste on the walls. Mewtwo finds an angry Charmeleon who accidentally lit his tree on fire with his tail. Mewtwo sees a few strange plants near Charmeleon's tree, and pulls two of them out, revealing Bellsprout and Lileep. The other one appears to be an ordinary weed, but when Mewtwo threatens to make Charmeleon burn it, the weed pops out of the ground, revealing itself as Oddish. Mewtwo also notices a tail sticking out from under a boat and flips it over to find Rhydon and then Weavile in the one next to it. After this, Mewtwo realizes he may need to speed things up and allows all the campers that have been found (except Dragonite, who is told to stay in the water) to help him find the others. Mewtwo then continues and sees a bush that also has a tail sticking out. He pulls Banette and then Mismagius out from the bush (it seems like they were making out, or trying to with Banette's mouth being...a zipper). Kabutops looks for the others and runs into Scizor after having already found Houndoom but ignoring him since they were on the same team. Scizor objects because Kabutops isn't Mewtwo, but he explains the new rule. Scizor tries escaping before Kabutops can call Mewtwo, but he pins her to the tree so she can't escape. In an attempt to get away, she suddenly kisses him, which shocks him. She laughs at him but then he kisses her back. Mewtwo comes across them a few minutes later, still making out, and tries sending Scizor back to camp, but she tells him she's "busy." Mewtwo just walks away. Mewtwo comes across Cacturne's footprints and follows them into the water, where they stop. Mewtwo begins floating over the water, wondering where Cacturne could be, before noticing Cacturne's straw. He calls Cacturne out and tells him that he had a pretty impressive hiding spot and earned his respect. When Cacturne asks how many are left, Mewtwo says there's only four but he has some ideas about where they might be. Kadabra continues hiding under his cardboard rock until he realizes the flaw in his plan: what would Mewtwo do if he found him hiding under a cardboard rock that was, conveniently, exactly what someone would need in a challenge like this? Even if he had temporarily disabled the camera, this wouldn't make his excuses any better. Kadabra exits his hiding spot and hides the rock up in a tree before finding a different tree to hide in. Mewtwo finds him just after he's safely in the tree, and Kadabra is relieved that he hasn't been found out. Mewtwo also finds Houndoom inside the log and pokes him with a stick just for fun. Mewtwo gathers the campers and tells them only Swinub and Gengar are left. Weavile points out that Swinub is obviously in the kitchen, although Scizor hisses at her not to since Swinub is on their team. Gengar hears all of this and laughs, and just before Mewtwo can leave to check the kitchen, Gengar sneezes and loses his balance, falling out of the chimney. Everyone sees him and it's clear he's out, so Mawile, Wooper, and Mewtwo go to the kitchen to find Swinub and tell him that he's won. They soon return and Mawile says Swinub wasn't actually in the kitchen. Mewtwo commands Swinub to come out and suddenly the door to Mew's cabin opens and Mew and Swinub both come out, eating potato chips. Mismagius objects because that means Swinub was hiding with Mew all along, but Mew disagrees, pointing out that Mewtwo had to find him, and since Swinub was only with him, that doesn't count. Mew tells Swinub he can give immunity to any one of the Killer Kyogres today, of his choice. Swinub picks Cacturne out of respect for his hiding spot. The Kyogres are sent to the campfire once again. They are all present except Dragonite, who Mew explains is still showering but has already been given his Pokeblock as he was not the one voted out. Mew continues distributing Pokeblocks, first to Cacturne because he is immune, then to Bellsprout, Gardevoir, Banette, Oddish, Mismagius, Zubat, Lileep, Kabutops, and finally Houndoom. This leaves Lapras, who was found first in the challenge, and Gengar, whose sneeze made his team lose the challenge. Mew draws out the suspense before giving the final Pokeblock to Gengar, meaning Lapras was the one eliminated. Lapras is a bit sad about being the one to go, but everyone seems sorry to see her go and she bears them no ill will. Lapras gets her things ready to go, but as she is about to sail away, she hears Dragonite's voice calling to her from the water, asking if she'd want to go out with him. Lapras blushes and calls back that she'd love to. Dragonite feels a bittersweet feeling, happy she said yes but sad that he had to say goodbye. Lapras is still blushing in the confessional and talks about Dragonite's awful timing, but says she's be happy if he, Mismagius, or Gardevoir ended up winning. She cheers on her team before going as well. Gardevoir explains that it was a hard choice in voting of Lapras, as they were friends, but it wasn't Gengar's fault he was found and his performance was generally better than Lapras's. Swinub and Wooper stay awake together long after all of their cabinmates have fallen asleep. Swinub leads Wooper outside to tell him a secret: when he and Mew watched the other campers on camera, Kadabra was nowhere to be seen until Mewtwo found him. He further explains that they never saw him move or hide, but several cameras went down. Swinub reveals to Wooper that he thinks Kadabra cheated to try and win. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Kadabra * Mawile * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Zubat Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series